


love me harder

by loveontherocks



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/pseuds/loveontherocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The kiss is slow, gentle, almost sleepy but Zayn’s body is filled to the brim with the sweet feeling of anticipation, fingers dragging along the sides of Liam’s waist as Liam presses Zayn into the bed. It’s second nature for Zayn to curl his legs low around Liam’s hips, the heels of his feet settled against the backs of Liam’s thighs. Liam’s weight is comforting and makes Zayn feel safe and warm and weightless; it’s almost surreal. Liam’s hips are heavy as they drag against Zayn’s, eliciting a soft sigh from Zayn that Liam echoes and then his hips roll down again and Zayn can’t really keep himself contained; he wants Liam so much. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So I received a prompt on tumblr asking for: 
> 
> _Ok here's the prompt for when you get home (if you're up for it). Your fic made me desperately want something where Liam shows what a wonderful boyfriend he is. One who's considerate and loving and gentle with Zayn. So basically my prompt would focus on Liam just taking care of Zayn sexually, opening Zayn up for his cock and maybe rimming him for a while and making Zayn whine and moan for it. Making Zayn come multiple times before finally fucking Zayn. Just a lovely Smutty piece :)_
> 
> This was betaed by me so any typos are my own. I don't own anyone or anything and this is all made up. 
> 
> The title comes from Ariana Grande and The Weeknd's "Love Me Harder". 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s always been Liam and Zayn.

It’s all Zayn’s ever known.

-

Winter sets in; it’s lovely outside, the landscape draped in white, sparkling snow. It’s overcast, the clouds heavy with more snow.

It’s early; Zayn feels it in his bones, burrowed in the warm blankets of their bed with Liam right at his side. The cold makes Zayn clingy, and it doesn’t help that Liam runs a temperature of Always Warm; Zayn can’t help but want to touch him, with the tips of his fingers, brushing his nose along the soft slope of Liam’s neck, feel the way Liam’s skin heats from that lovely blush.

He shifts in the loose hold of Liam’s arms, turning to face Liam, studying the way Liam’s face is sleep soft, gentle and at ease. It’s easy for Zayn hitch his leg over Liam’s hip as he gets real close, running his fingers over the expanse of Liam’s naked back, up the line of his spine, scratching over the prickly hairs at the nape of Liam’s neck. Zayn sighs, and he doesn't mean to, but the soft noise seems to rouse Liam from his sleep, and Zayn smiles at the slow way Liam wakes up, blinking his eyes open. A smile spreads over Liam’s lips, sleepy and subtle. Liam lets his eyes shut, but the arm around Zayn’s waist tightens, and they’re flush against each other, Liam’s body scorching Zayn’s skin.

“Good morning,” Liam whispers, and already, the sound crawls up Zayn’s spine, makes a shiver run through his limbs. Zayn chuckles and nods, pressing his mouth to that lovely splotch of a birthmark on Liam’s neck. Liam sighs and Zayn rocks his hips forward, right into Liam’s.

Naked flesh, fresh from last night’s shower, soft from sleep and warm from being pressed in so close to Zayn’s body all throughout the night.

Zayn’s eyes flutter closed at the contact; the feeling of Liam being just as hard as he is doesn’t get old. Liam takes care of him all the time, just like Zayn knows he will, taking control of Zayn’s body unlike anyone he’s ever been with. Liam _knows_ him. It’s always been Liam to push him further, to make him feel things he’s never though his body capable to experience.

Liam will always go above and beyond. It doesn’t matter if it’s filthy fucking that gets Zayn so loud, where the bed frame pounds against the wall like an echo of Liam’s hips so deliberate and unyielding, or if it’s slow, sweet, lasting for hours and hours, where Liam gets his mouth on his skin and his hands are gentle and Zayn’s overcome with emotion because—because he loves Liam so much. It’s inexplicable. There aren’t words, not enough in any language to describe how Liam makes him feel.

The kiss is slow, gentle, almost sleepy but Zayn’s body is filled to the brim with the sweet feeling of anticipation, fingers dragging along the sides of Liam’s waist as Liam presses Zayn into the bed. It’s second nature for Zayn to curl his legs low around Liam’s hips, the heels of his feet settled against the backs of Liam’s thighs. Liam’s weight is comforting and makes Zayn feel safe and warm and weightless; it’s almost surreal. Liam’s hips are heavy as they drag against Zayn’s, eliciting a soft sigh from Zayn that Liam echoes and then his hips roll down again and Zayn can’t really keep himself contained; he wants Liam so much.

Liam’s lips are wet against his throat as they suck gentle marks into his skin; it’s his favorite part, this, being marked up by those lips, the way Liam whispers his name in reverence. Zayn tips his head back, allows Liam to do what he wants to him, because it’s always just _so_ good. When Zayn drags his hands down Liam’s back again, he can feel the grooves and indents of muscle, the sheer strength in his back that make Zayn’s hips jerk up into Liam’s, pleading, “Liam, I want you,” with his voice coarse and rough, sleep laden and uneven.

There’s only a split moment of silence where Zayn’s holding his breath, and he doesn’t even know why; Liam will give him whatever he wants.

Leaning up on his forearms, Liam looks down at Zayn with sparkling eyes, soft, kiss bitten lips, reddened cheeks. His mouth turns up at the corners, a small smile, just for Zayn.

“Yeah?” Liam says.

“Yeah, please,” Zayn murmurs, pressing his hands against the strength of Liam’s shoulders, dragging his palms over Liam’s biceps and gripping gently. Liam fucks his hips down against Zayn’s and Zayn can’t help but arch his back, groaning; Liam’s hard against him and if Zayn were to look down, he’d see the red of his cock, leaking at the tip, thick and—fuck, he wants to put his mouth on Liam, swallow him down so he feels Liam pulsing in his throat, Liam’s hands on the back of his head to coax Zayn to take him deeper.

A shudder rolls through Zayn’s body just thinking about it, being on his knees for Liam, taking him apart with the tip of his tongue—

Liam’s hands take his, press them on either side of his head, right against the pillows. It gives Liam the leverage to grind down into Zayn’s body and Zayn’s so worked up, widening the stance of his legs like Liam can press against him harder, against the thick ridge of his dick.

“Liam, _please_ , I need—“

“What, darling? What do you need?” Liam whispers, right into his ear, a quiet voice that drips sex. Zayn moans, sighs, doesn’t know how to say he wants it all, wants everything. Liam grinds his hips down, keeps a steady rhythm that doesn’t do anything to lessen the tight heat pooled in the lowest part of his stomach. He doesn’t have enough leverage to take it himself, and Liam gets in moods like this, where he likes to torture Zayn with the slow kind of sex that Zayn ends up thinking about for days after and something snaps inside of him where all he needs is Liam to fuck him; against a wall, over the back of the couch, against the large paned windows of their apartment where everyone can see; he doesn’t care much when that happens, so long as he wakes up with bruises on his hips and hickeys on his neck, testaments to the desperation that’s only _just_ subsided.

“So much, babe, just—need you.”

Liam nods, leans down to catch Zayn in another kiss, and Zayn gives everything he has, licking into Liam’s mouth, swallowing the melody of his groans. Liam’s gentle with him, but his hips are insistent, deliberate, their cocks grinding out a wet, slippery mess right over Zayn’s abdomen and Zayn—he doesn’t want it to be over, not yet, not before he gets to feel the thick of Liam’s dick inside of him, stroking deep, right over that spot that makes him breathless, like the wind’s been knocked out of him and he can’t quiet see properly.

One of Liam’s hands drifts down over the expanse of Zayn’s thigh, gripping flesh as he drives his hips harder, breaking the kiss just to breathe against Zayn’s mouth, whisper insanely beautiful, dirty things about Zayn’s body and what it does to Liam, how hard it makes him to have Zayn like this. And Zayn eats it all up, ever touch, every kiss, the taste of Liam’s tongue when Zayn drags him down for a dirty, messy kiss before Zayn’s coming between them, crying out Liam’s name like it’s the only word in his vocabulary.

He’s limp, slightly spent, letting the aftershocks of his orgasm seize his veins. Eyes closed, he enjoys the touch of Liam’s lips on his throat, the nuzzling of Liam’s nose in that hollow beneath his ear, listens as Liam’s groans become a little more desperate. His fingers tighten in Liam’s short, curling hair, keeping him close. It’s blissful, listening to Liam while he gets off, the grunting, guttural noises that makes Zayn’s cock twitch with interest, despite him coming down from his orgasm.

Liam hasn’t come and he doesn’t stop grinding. Even though Zayn is sensitive and it almost hurts a bit, he wants Liam to—

But Liam is slipping down the planes of Zayn’s body, taking the warmth of their blankets with him.

Lying on the bed, the bruising kiss of the cold air in the bedroom raises goosebumps on Zayn’s skin; there’s also the heaviness of Liam’s gaze, looking over him, observing him, studying the features of the body Liam’s seen so many times before and still. Still, it feels like the first time, like it’s all brand new. Zayn doesn’t think that this will get old, doesn’t think that feeling will fade. Liam’s eyes are hooded when he glances up; he looks so good. Zayn counts himself lucky every day, can’t not when he’s with Liam, a person made up of golden skin and brown eyes that look like home.

Liam stands from the bed; the naked of his body is salivating. The expanse of smooth skin and thick muscles have Zayn swallowing thickly; he wants, he wants so much with Liam, his body draped over his while he’s deep inside of him comes to mind first, but then thoughts of Liam holding him up against walls or taking the brunt of Zayn’s weight follow and Zayn isn’t surprised to find himself ready to go again. It’s Liam with his round cheeks and devilish grin, the warmth in his eyes that tells Zayn the love he feels is real. It’s ridiculous, a little bit cheesy, but Zayn’s heart swells in his chest, hasn’t stopped beating so fast, and Liam’s looking at him like he wants to devour him.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks, leaning up on his elbows, watching Liam in slight confusion.

Liam rustles through their bedside drawer and comes away with a bottle. Zayn trembles with lusty excitement.

“Turn over, love. I want to take my time,” Liam murmurs, and Zayn does as he’s asked, rolled his body to lie on his stomach, bringing his hands up to clutch at the pillow underneath his head. Zayn feels Liam nudge his legs apart, sit between them. Zayn breathes in a shaky breath, letting his eyes flutter closed.

“I can’t, Liam, not yet,” Zayn whimpers, even though he’s ready for it, ready for Liam to just slide into him like he did the night before in the shower, but make it last, make it long, until Zayn’s nerve endings are frayed and he can’t move and all he wants is a cigarette and sleep.

“I _know_ you can, Zayn,” Liam counters. “You’ll be good, right, darling?” Liam’s voice is just so gentle, so calmly certain that all Zayn does is groan in response, nodding his head, hoping Liam takes that as a response, because he’s going to go mad if Liam doesn’t get his hands on him soon.

Without being able to see what Liam’s doing, each touch comes as a slight surprise. There’s Liam’s big, strong hands on the slope of his back, smoothing along either side of his spine. Zayn feels hot and it’s only just begun; there’s a fever inside of him, hot and burning, scorching like the temperature of Liam’s hands, drifting over his skin, touching so gently Zayn could weep.

“I love you,” Zayn whispers into the quiet of the room, like it needs to be said, even though he’s absolutely certain that Liam knows. He’s known forever, since they started, since the very beginning when the feeling of Liam’s hands on him was pure electricity tumbling through his veins and Liam’s lips were fire on his flesh and the feeling of his solid body was—

He feels Liam’s mouth against his shoulder, just the softness of a kiss. “Love you, too. So much,” Liam says. Zayn can feel the width of Liam’s smile. “Gonna show you how much, ‘kay?”

Zayn nods, keeps his eyes closed and lets Liam does whatever he wants to, whatever he thinks Zayn deserves.

It starts, Zayn finds, with an abundance of kisses, gentle in nature, sprinkled down his back where Liam’s hands used to be. He feels Liam’s mouth in the dip of his back, just above his bottom; the tip of Liam’s nose presses into his skin. There’s that feeling of anticipation again, drawing from the thundering beat of Zayn’s heart, lodged inside of his throat; he moans when Liam’s hands fall on his ass and there’s movement, sudden as Liam shifts. Zayn _has_ to look now, peeking over his shoulder to find Liam draped over the back of his thighs, and Liam’s eyes are dark when Zayn’s meet them.

He feels exposed when Liam presses his mouth along the backs of his thighs, soft and sweet, simple and chaste, nothing like what he knows is coming. Zayn feels the sweat breaking out over his own forehead, breath coming in short gasps when Liam’s hands press down on his ass and pull his cheeks apart; Zayn’s body tightens when he feels Liam blow against him, right over the tightness of his hole.

“Liam, fuck—don’t tease me,” Zayn whimpers, clutching the pillow with his hands and cries out when he feels the flat of Liam’s tongue swipe slowly over him. It’s just started and Zayn feels like he’s so, so close, teetering on the edge from just a little bit of grinding, a little bit of kissing and touching, the insistent pressure of Liam’s mouth against his hole, like he’s trying to get his tongue as deep as it’ll go, like he’s—

“You’re so good for me, darling. Taste so good,” Liam murmurs against his flushed, sweaty skin, and Zayn moans into his pillow. “I wanna hear you, baby. Can you be loud for me? Can you do that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zayn says through gritted teeth, punctuating his response with a reverberating groan, one that resonates in their quaint little bedroom.

“Good boy, Zayn. My Zayn is so _good._ ” Liam holds Zayn open, and Zayn is shaking, gripping his pillow so tight he feels his fingers go a bit numb. Liam licks over him, into him, speckling kisses over the cheeks of his ass.

“Fuck, Liam, _please_ ,” Zayn breathes out, trying to pushing his hips back, but Liam’s quicker than him, setting his hand over the dip in Zayn’s back, stilling his body so Liam can work his tongue deep, get Zayn wet so he can take Liam’s cock. The thought of it all; it makes Zayn’s body prickle with want, limbs shaking as he tries to be good, so good for Liam. He can hear it, the sounds Liam makes as he licks him out, the little grunts, the smacking of his lips, the creaking of the bed as it rocks slightly under their weight, Zayn trying his hardest to press back into Liam’s mouth, wanting more of it. “I need—Liam, I n-need your fingers … I’m … I …”

He can’t get a coherent thing out, just broken phrases of what he needs and Liam seems to understand Zayn’s need for that stretch, for the length of Liam’s fingers to push deep inside of him, open him up so Liam can fuck him slowly, so intensely; Zayn wants to feel Liam long after he’s filled Zayn up with come.

Zayn can’t hold it, can’t stave it off for just a little while longer; his hips grind into the bed and he can’t believe he’s this hard again, can’t believe this is the kind of effect Liam has on him. He feels like he’s going to combust, like he’s doused in kerosene and Liam is the match and this is so, so dangerous and he’s so hard it _hurts_.

“Are you going to come, baby? Is that what you want?” Liam’s voice sounds careful, gentle, and it caresses Zayn’s skin like Liam’s fingers do, down his spine and over his ass again, slipping a finger inside. The dragging of Liam’s finger inside of him is brutal, and he feels like he can’t breathe and—

He wants to see, he can’t see Liam and it’s killing him slowly, a terrible kind of torture when all he wants is to be on his back, watching as Liam slips his fingers inside of his hole.

“Ngh, yes, I want—I need, Liam, please— _I_ …” Zayn trails off, driving his hips into the mattress for friction on his dick, but it’s not enough. He needs a hand, a stroke, something to tug him off until he’s dripping all over their sleep-warm bedsheets.

Zayn gets a hand between himself and the mattress, palms his dick and tries to lift his hips off the bed just a little bit and Liam lets him. On his knees, just one elbow holding himself up, Zayn strokes fast, with only the intention to come. With the feeling of being filled with Liam’s fingers, and Liam’s hand on his hip, it doesn’t take much time for him to spill coming right on the bed beneath him, his back arching and his voice cracking on a broken groan, throwing his head back because it _feels so good_. It ricochets through his body, doesn’t relent, and fuck—Zayn feels like crying from the purity of it, how it controls him completely tears him apart and leaves him there, spent and useless lying across the bed.

At this point, Zayn is barely coherent, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to keep his eyes open for even a moment. He’s so tired, and his body—fuck, he just wants more, wants Liam to just fuck him, mark him up with his mouth, his hands, own him for just a little while longer.

Liam’s hands wander his skin, over his thighs and his bottom, and the dip of his back just above the swell of his ass. Zayn registers Liam’s hands on his shoulder blades, until his hands disappear and Zayn’s looking around the room to find Liam because he doesn’t want Liam to leave him. Liam climbs up the bed, lying down right next to Zayn, and Zayn is quick to latch onto Liam, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Liam murmurs, kissing Zayn’s temple, lingering for a moment, before pressing kisses down the line of his face, over his cheek and finally on Zayn’s mouth where Zayn can suck on Liam’s tongue, bite at his lips, run his fingers through Liam’s curling hair.

“Liam, love, I can’t anymore. I’m literally—I can’t,” Zayn pleads, still finding it hard to breathe, especially when Liam is looking at him like this, with dark eyes and pretty pink lips and—Zayn’s still trying to find his breath. He _can’t_.

“Just a little bit more, darling. Gonna open you up with my fingers and then ’m gonna fuck you slow, just like you like,” Liam says, his voice a rumble in his chest, and Zayn feels like the breath is knocked out of him, because there’s no way Zayn can come a third time, there’s no way.

“’S too much, Li, babe. I can’t.” Zayn closes his eyes, just rests against Liam’s body, but Liam is shifting him, situating his body so he lays on his back and Liam’s between his thighs again, still so, so hard. “Why can’t I just suck you off like _you_ like. I can get on my knees for you, babe, take you real deep.”

Liam grins, but he shakes his head; for all the sex they have, Zayn doesn’t miss the blush that colors Liam’s cheeks, so pretty, so pink, so lovely when it’s accompanied by those dark brown eyes that are nothing innocent. “This is about you, love. About me taking care of you. ‘S all I wanna do,” Liam whispers against Zayn’s lips, and Zayn’s heart races in his chest and his stomach tightens and—

“I love you so much,” Zayn whispers back, leaning up on his elbows so he can catch Liam in a dirty kiss, licking his tongue into Liam’s mouth, like he’s looking for a taste but all he finds is Liam, sweet and soft; it makes Zayn ache from it all, from the two orgasms he’s already has and the ones he knows are coming. Zayn’s legs tighten around Liam’s hips, and he can’t help it, can’t help but want Liam so much.

“I love you, too,” Liam says, and just like that, Liam’s slinking down the length of his body again, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, lips so soft so pretty; Zayn just can’t handle it.

Zayn’s cock is twitching pathetically; Liam’s between his legs again, nudging Zayn’s thighs apart so he can reach between and—

It’s good. Too much, but at the same time, it lights Zayn on fire, he’s burning; Liam slides two fingers inside of him, and it almost feels like what he wants, filling him up, but it’s still not quite there. Zayn is trembling, and he can’t stop it, reaching forward to clutch at Liam’s wrist as Liam fucks his fingers inside of Zayn, opening him up, stretching him out.

“You’re doing so good, darling. Such a good boy for me,” Liam murmurs, laying his auxiliary hand flat against Zayn’s tummy and when Zayn looks down at sees where Liam’s hand lays, it makes his stomach flip. Liam’s hand rests so delicately, but his hand is so big, covering so much of Zayn’s skin.

“Always wanna be good for you, Li. Wanna be so good for you,” Zayn gasps, grinding his hips down to meet the relentless rhythm of Liam’s fingers stroking inside of him. His heart is going to burst in his chest with how hard it’s pounding—Zayn doesn’t even think he’s going to be able to move after this. His nerve endings are frayed, and his brain is only thinking about Liam, Liam and his thick cock, so hard and leaking, all for him from seeing Zayn lose it over and over again, coming because Liam’s got his hands on him, his mouth all over his flesh, and—

It’s like Zayn’s dick doesn’t understand his body is tired; but all Zayn wants to do is please Liam, let Liam know he can be such a good boy for him.

Liam leans forward, down over his stomach, mouths at his skin, dotting marks into his flesh, little red hickeys Zayn loves seeing so much. Watching Liam make them is an experience altogether, something sinful with those lips puckered up, so pink. The stroking of Liam’s fingers intensifies, burns just a little bit when he adds a third finger, pressing in so deep Zayn loses his breath and gives up. He just lays back on the bed, lets Liam touch him and kiss him, lick a stripe up his hardening cock, touch his nipples so it elicits a pathetic whimper from Zayn.

“Liam, please, just—please,” Zayn whispers, his voice too wrecked to speak any louder. Liam pulls his mouth away from Zayn’s skin and looks up at Zayn’s face, eyes so dark he can’t distinguish Liam’s pupils from his irises.

“Yeah, darling? You think you’re ready?” Liam murmurs, dragging his lips over Zayn’s cock, tongue poking up to lick up the drizzle of precome that drips sticky on Zayn’s abdomen. _Too_ fucking much. It’s just too much.

Zayn nods, because his voice is done, and he just wants Liam to fuck him already. He’s on edge, ready to come again, ready to crawl into Liam’s side and sleep for two days with Liam wrapped around him, just like how it should be. He wants it so bad his limbs are shaking and his heart hasn’t slowed and his skin is damp with sweat.

“Come here,” Zayn says, ragged and wrecked, “I wanna look at you while you fuck me. Want to feel you deep inside me, ‘kay? Wanna feel you come in me, make me yours. Want it.” It’s nothing but a rambling wish list, but Liam’s crawling up his body after he strokes his leaking cock with lube, settling between his shaking thighs. Liam kisses Zayn, intense, deep, and Zayn feels like he can come from just that, the simplicity of Liam pressed up against his body, so hot and hard and thick and his. Liam’s all his and it’s amazing, that no one gets this, no one gets to have his hands or his mouth or his cock. Just Zayn. All Zayns.

One of Liam’s hands makes it’s way into Zayn’s holding on so tightly as he takes himself in his hand and presses into Zayn, pushing in so slowly Zayn feels like he might cry with how relieved his body is, how right it feels to have Liam sliding inside of him, pressing in so deep. His body trembles, and he feels so stupid with all the emotions he feels, but he’s so tired, he doesn’t even know if he can come again, doesn’t even know if he can make it through this, but fuck, if it makes Liam happy, he’ll do it, he’ll do anything to make Liam satisfied.

He just wants to be so good for Liam.

Liam buries his face in Zayn’s neck and Zayn lets his eyes flutter closed, fingers tightening around Liam’s. “Fuck, Zayn, darling you feel so good. Always so good for me,” Liam articulates, voice soft, like he’s overcome with just as much emotion. Zayn clenches around him, like he’s adjusting, because it’s always like the first time, feels like it, like it’s never been this good before, like it’s never felt so wonderful, so fucking right, with Liam pressed in so deep and Zayn holding onto Liam like he might go.

Zayn hooks an arm around Liam’s shoulder, lays a hand flat over Liam’s back. They’re still holding hands, like their anchored and that’s—it’s too much, thinking about being this close to Liam while actually being this close. Liam’s auxiliary hand grips Zayn’s thigh and it’s—

Liam’s rhythm is slow, the drag of his hips, the stroke of his cock, the way he pulls his mouth from where it’s latched onto Zayn’s collar to look at Zayn, right in the eyes, and Zayn can’t _believe_ Liam is all his.

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn sighs, wanting to close his eyes, but he can’t, doesn’t want to look away from the dark, sparkling of Liam’s eyes. Doesn’t want to miss any of it.

“Zayn,” Liam echoes right back, so simple but it curls around Zayn’s heart, tightens and Zayn’s filled to the brim with love for Liam— _too fucking much_ ; he whines, low and desperate for Liam to fuck him good, deep, hard enough that Zayn won’t stop feeling it. And Liam does, builds a rhythm with the cant of his hips, thrusting inside of Zayn with enough force that there’s the dirty sound of skin smacking, the sound of Zayn’s groaning, complimented by Liam’s grunts. It’s soundtrack Zayn never wants to stop listening to; he’d record it if he could, over the thumping bass of his heart. Liam’s the only person that can reduce him to this, a mess of emotions and haywire nerves, shaking underneath where Liam’s hips push inside of him, cock stretching him open, just dragging so deliberately over the spot that has Zayn wobbling on the edge of an orgasm.

“Always so good for me,” Liam groans, breathing roughly. Zayn nods, unable to rip his eyes away, just finding enough leverage to meet Liam’s thrusts with his hips, whining when his cock drags along Liam’s stomach, just the little bit of friction he needs. He can’t believe he’s this hard again, for a third time, almost to the edge where he knows he’s going to break, shatter with the force of it all.

Zayn pulls Liam down, touches Liam’s lips with his own, but doesn’t do anything other than breathe Liam in, whining, “ _Please, please_ ” over and over again, in between a mixture of Liam’s name and _“Yes, right there, Liam_ ,” until—

Drawing his nails down Liam’s back, Zayn falls apart right underneath Liam’s body, clenching around his cock, sighing out Liam’s name like it’s the only word he knows. It’s too much, so much he didn’t even need a hand around himself, he realizes, coming from the grazing of Liam’s stomach over his sticky, come covered dick, just Liam inside of him, thrusting deep like it’s the only home he’s ever known.

It’s always been Zayn and Liam.

And Liam finds the slope of Zayn’s neck again, presses his mouth so gently, until he’s coming, too, without much of a warning, doesn’t seem to put up a fight either, just lets go, as his hips still against Zayn’s bottom, fucking deep inside of Zayn as he empties out, a few hard thrusts as Liam’s body shakes and shudders, and Zayn’s rubbing his hand over Liam’s back, fingers still tight around Liam’s. Liam collapses on Zayn, doesn’t move, doesn’t say much of anything except maybe a whispered _I love you_ as he kisses over Zayn’s sweaty forehead. The feeling of Liam inside of Zayn, like he doesn’t want to move, even though he’s come and spent is elating, exhilarating. It’s thrumming through Zayn, making home in the beat of Zayn’s heart, the rush of Zayn’s blood through his veins. He loves Liam so much it’s just so hard to even contemplate how there was a time where Liam wasn’t the love of his life.

Liam does roll off Zayn’s body eventually, the wet sound of Liam’s come fucked inside of him renting the air for just a minute until quiet settles in and its just the two of them breathing so softly.

Zayn, just like he wanted to, shifts onto his side, ignoring the wet feeling between his legs to throw his arm over Liam’s stomach, ignoring the stains of sweat and come along Liam's skin. Zayn nuzzles his face into Liam’s throat, kissing that birthmark he loves so much, listening to the tired rumble of Liam’s laugh echo in his ears.

“This is just—I don’t ever want to move from right here,” Zayn whispers, kissing wherever he can reach, feeling the weight of the affection he has for Liam bubble up into something sweet and saccharine.  

“We don’t have to, darling,” Liam murmurs, his voice laden thick with gravel. It makes Zayn shiver even though he can barely move.

“We do, though. I mean, you’ll have to carry me, but I’ve come three times and I’m gonna feel gross in a minute  and I’m gonna need an entire pack of cigarettes to help me come down from this. I feel like I’m doped up,” Zayn teases.

 “I just wanted to make you feel good. Take care of you. Because I love you.” Liam chuckles, holding Zayn close, kissing all over Zayn’s face. Wherever he can reach really. Zayn’s heart is only just starting to slow and he’s just getting his breath back, but it seems to not matter because, well, that’s just how Liam makes him feel.

And it’s quite alright. It’s good with Zayn. He could live forever like this, spent and wasted, aching in all the right places with the craving for a cigarette on the tip of his tongue, if it meant Liam was holding him like he is now, his eyes glittering with such fondness Zayn feels he could melt.

It’s quite alright.

“I love you, too, Liam. Don’t know how I got so lucky, but I’m just glad I’ve got you, yeah?”

Liam smiles the smile, the one where the crinkles by his eyes appear he just look so happy, and Zayn rests his head on Liam’s chest and fuck it.

He’s good right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Tumblr](http://liamthirst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
